For the First Time
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: A wide variety of firsts for Natasha Romanoff. Clintasha.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Clintasha multichapter. Yay for me and for you, eheh. It will have around five to six chapters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**For the First Time**

**Summary:** A wide variety of firsts for Natasha Romanoff. Clintasha.

* * *

**I – Their First Kiss**

**April 2000**

The first time they kissed, they were running for their lives. Previously relaxing on a bar, in Belgium, after a job well done, one of the thugs that had escaped (something that would never, ever, happen again during their next missions) found them and had brought some friends. They fought a handful of them before breaking out in a run, on the cold hard rain of the streets, with the thugs behind them.

"Let's fight them, Barton, we are not cowards," Natasha growled, being dragged by Clint down the dark street.

"I know we're not Romanoff, but we don't have weapons and they do. Lots of them. I don't feel like getting shot…again…during this mission, are we clear?" He shouted back at her.

Natasha didn't had the time to say anything else. Suddenly, Clint was pulling them to a dark alley with a nauseating smell and she was against a wall. His hands lifted her thighs and in a reflex, she wrapped her legs around him. Natasha couldn't help but think that they fitted perfectly. Her legs weren't too long or too short, just the right size to completely embrace him.

Clint's hand framed her face as he pulled her down so their lips would meet on a kiss. Initially she was shell shocked and the thing she wanted to do the most was push him away and beat the crap out of him. But his lips were unusually soft. Not rough. No. He was kissing her passionately and she was letting him, even kissing him back with the same feeling. The way he tasted, it was unique. There was the rusty taste of blood, due to the open cut on his lower lip, alcohol, due to the drinks they were having before, and then something purely Clint, indescribable, addictive. Her hands settled on his biceps stroking the muscle through the fabric. Natasha heard the running footsteps of their chasers as they got closer and closer, they didn't break the kiss or the embrace, and the footsteps came and went. Their lips broke apart but they didn't move, and without words, they kissed again, and again, and again, until they felt, rather than heard, a presence. Jumping apart, Natasha falling graciously on her feet, both turned to their handler with poker faces.

"Nice strategy," Phil complimented flatly.

"It work, didn't it?" Clint replied with a small grin.

Phil's lips twitched upwards. "Agents are taking care of your fan club," he said. "We should go. We have a plane to catch and Fury wants to debrief you earlier in the morning."

"Alright. But do we have to tell him about this little evasive manure?" Natasha tilted her head to the side.

"No, we can keep this between us three if you wish," Phil said.

"It would be better, Coulson, thank you," Natasha nodded while Clint just gave her an odd look.

"Now, you two, let's move," Phil stressed.

The Agent turned his back and left the alley, getting into a discreet black car. Natasha went to follow him when Clint grabbed her arm.

"Tasha…"

"We can talk at home, what do you say?" She offered one of her rare smiles and Clint released her with a nod.

* * *

Home was Clint's apartment. It was not her home, because she stayed at SHIELD base, but Clint loved his independency too much so he got a loft – with a stunning view over the New York skyline – where she spent most of her time anyway. No one questioned when she stayed over, because although rumors went around that the partners were a couple, they were nothing but rumors. Not only they have been partners for the past three years, they also were best friends and without Clint at base, Natasha just got bored and grumpy, meaning that everyone knew that it was better for them to be together, then apart.

"Here you go," Clint offered Natasha a beer that she accepted with a smile, and sat down next to her. "So, we had an interesting day, yesterday…"

Taking a sip of her beer, Natasha nodded. "Indeed it was, but it was only for the mission and to protect our backs," she added.

Clint pressed his lips into a tight line.

"No, Clint, don't say anything, you know we can't let this happen," Natasha pleaded. They both knew very well what 'this' was. They have never kissed before for a reason – it would open the Pandora's Box for them and even though they too a peek at the inside the night before, Natasha wanted to close it for real.

"Why not?" He mumbled annoyed.

"How many couples has SHIELD?"

"A lot," he frowned.

"How many of them are partners?"

Clint opened his mouth, but closed it.

"See? Fury doesn't allow partners to have a romantic relationship. If even his wife doesn't work alongside of him, what would make us so special?"

"You can't deny that you felt something last night," Clint said, softly, looking up at her with those stormy grey eyes that made her feel like a stupid school girl.

"I'm not denying that I've felt something since you made a different call, Clint, I'm saying that our partnership is everything to me and I don't want to jeopardize it. Fury may be the happiest Director alive with our accomplishments in the field, but he wouldn't think twice about separating us if we ever got emotionally compromised," Natasha explained.

"We can break all the rules in SHIELD's book…except that one?" Clint asked.

"I'm sorry, but yes, that's the way it is," Natasha looked down. "I think I'll head back to base tonight," she said, getting up.

"Probably for the better," Clint mumbled.

Natasha knew she had hurt him, but she meant what she said. Their partnership, Clint, was everything to her and Fury wouldn't allow them to have the best of both worlds, so why put it at risk?


	2. Chapter 2

**For the First Time**

**Summary:** A wide variety of firsts for Natasha Romanoff. Clintasha.

**II – First Time She Was Jealous**

**May 2000**

First time Natasha felt true jealousy, it was when Mockingbird stopped by SHIELD for a visit in between missions. The woman was a runaway model. Long legs, perfectly shaped body, long straight blonde hair with stunning baby blue eyes and full red lips. Bobbi Morse, Clint's ex-girlfriend and on and off fuck buddy.

It would be fine. If that damn Pandora Box hadn't been open in Belgium. So many times Bobbi stopped by, and both her and Clint had a little fun, Natasha never made a comment about it or even felt anything. No, that's a lie, Natasha hated the blonde from head to toe and would stew on her hate for as long as Bobbi's stay would last. But now…after that amazing kiss that Clint and Natasha shared, and her feelings started to break the walls she had…Natasha hated the blonde even more and now with more passion than ever.

"Natasha!"

The coffee mug fell to the floor and shattered. Natasha turned around with a murderous look to find Camilla Bennett-Coulson, Phil's wife and SHIELD's psychologist.

"Oh, it's you," Natasha muttered.

"I was afraid if I didn't say anything, Agent Morse would go up in flames with the look you were giving her," Camilla calmly pointed out.

Natasha just huffed and looked behind her shoulder. Bobbi was throwing her head back, laughing at something Clint had said and the idiot had too, a big grin on his face.

"I need to clean this up," Natasha told Camilla but the psychologist was having none of it.

"No, no, you are coming with me!"

"On which terms?" Natasha growled.

"One, we need to talk. Two, you need to let it all out before you take it out on some poor recruit and three…don't make me get Phil!"

Knowing a lost battle when she saw one, Natasha's shoulders dropped and she followed Camilla to her office. She sat down at the blue cushioned couch and sulked. Camilla chuckled.

"Finally, human emotions from the Black Widow," she said sitting down, in front of Natasha.

"Don't start, Camilla," Natasha warned.

"Let's talk like friends, that we are, Natasha," Camilla said. "What's going on? Bobbi always comes and goes and you never had that murderous look on your face. We all know you despise Mockingbird, but this just hit a new level."

"I don't want to talk about this," Natasha sighed.

"Trust me. Whatever you say between these four walls, stays here," Camilla coaxed.

"You remember the Belgium mission?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Clint and I…we kissed…a lot…" Natasha played with her fingers. "I've opened the dreaded Pandora's Box that is my feelings for Clint and now, I can't seem to fully close her."

"Why would you want to close it?"

"Because of Fury. You know he doesn't let partners have romantic relationships," Natasha observed.

"Oh, yes, I've saw many cases of partnerships that were broken due to the emotional ties," Camilla nodded. "I understand why you want to close it."

"Clint…our partnership…this is everything I have, Camilla, and I can't lose it because I didn't keep my emotions in check," Natasha confessed.

"I know. Seeing him with Bobbi, after the incident, made you mad?"

"More jealous than mad. Jealous because that blonde bitch is all over him like an octopus and I have to keep my distance because Director Fury doesn't like romance," Natasha huffed again, amusing Camilla.

"It's not that he doesn't like romance. He's married and a father, you know that," Camilla started. "So many relationships between partners ended up badly. Fury has seen it all. I have seen it all. They think they love each other so much. They think they can beat everyone that they are unstoppable and then…one single fight, one bad word, one awful argument, ends up tragically. Fury doesn't want to lose any more people because of bad established relationships."

"Stupid thing is I understand," Natasha said.

"I don't know, things with you and Clint can be different," Camilla shrugged. "But you are both still young and I agree with you when the first thing you need to treasure, it's the partnership."

Natasha nodded. "Thanks, Camilla, I'm going to hit the gym and blow of some steam!"

"Anytime, Natasha," Camilla smiled and Natasha left the office.

Camilla knew that this was going to happen and Phil owed her a hundred bucks. It was a matter of time before their attraction to each other became unbearable at least. But it worried her that they were still young. Yes, they were master assassins and spies, but they also were a nineteen year old woman and a twenty three year old man. So many things can still happen and Camilla knows that neither will survive without this partnership. If they do want to be together, they have a long way to go, yet.

Natasha went on a recon mission the next day. Alone. Phil asked her if she needed Clint to join her and she said that she could handle the recon herself. Of course, she knew Clint was going to be yelling at her ears when he found out, but for the moment, he was very busy with Ms. Morse.

The recon lasted three days – for her. A regular agent would take months, but this was the Black Widow we are talking about. She's all work and no play. After leaving her report with Coulson, she went down to the firing range. According to Phil, Bobbi was long gone and Clint wasn't happy to have been left behind by his partner.

Finishing the ammo on her gun, she turned around to face Clint that had been standing there since she arrived.

"Thanks for letting me know about the mission, _partner_," he said, very calmly.

"It was simple recon," Natasha shrugged reloading the gun. "I didn't want to bother you."

"Bother me?"

"Yes, you and Bobbi, didn't want to break you two apart knowing that she would leave soon," Natasha explained with her brilliant poker face.

Clint glared at her. "To break two people apart, they have to be together first. Bobbi and I…we aren't together, for a very long time now. We do, however, have harmless fun. You never had a problem with that before."

"Who says I have one now?"

Before he answered, Natasha unload all her ammo again. Clint just stood there, arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," he said after she finished her ammo and there was silence again.

She turned to him, so fast, he took one step back. "Jealous of your plastic Barbie? Please, I'm much more of a woman than that doll!"

And she left, stomping her foot, leaving Clint with a big grin behind. Green was not the Widow's color. If only she would gave herself to her desires, they could be together. But SHIELD policy…ugh, Clint just wanted to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**For the First Time**

**Summary:** A wide variety of firsts for Natasha Romanoff. Clintasha.

**III – First Time She Cried for a Man**

**January 2001**

She ran, and ran, and ran…but she was only hitting dead ends. Another door that she kicked down was a disappointment. It was empty. Every room so far, was empty and it was breaking her heart for the first time. Natasha couldn't be too late, she couldn't.

Clint had gone missing during a mission three months ago, and since then, Natasha hasn't stop looking for him. It became an obsession for her, to find her partner and bring him home, safe. She had gone so far as to disobey every SHIELD rule in order to search for him. Basically, Natasha had gone rogue.

This last clue of his captivity place brought her to Paris. An old neighbor that was residency to a lot of bad people. The factory she was tearing apart, looking for Clint, was making her lose hope. He could probably be dead by now, but Natasha just wanted to find him. She couldn't live with herself if she never found him or if she never knew what had happened to her partner.

They had had the biggest fight and then he had left alone for a solo mission. Fury was starting to get suspicious of all of their fights – he could 'smell' feelings on them – and he decided that they should have some time alone in the field. Natasha had her own mission and she was about to leave when Phil told her that Clint had gone missing. The assassin dropped everything.

"Vous là-bas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? C'est une propriété privée!"

_[You there, what are you doing here? It's private property!]_

Natasha's hands turned into fists and a cruel smile crossed her lips. Turning around, she faced the big man with a Glock and a threatening look.

"Je suis perdu?" She tried with an innocent look, approaching her mark.

_[I'm lost?]_

"Je vais devoir vous amène à mon patron, il n'aime pas les intrus!"

_[I'll have to take you to my boss, he doesn't like intruders!]_

With a swift motion, she kicked the gun out of his hands and held his throat by her hand. The big guy choked and his knees started to shake.

"Vous avez mon partenaire. Je veux savoir où il est!" She asked in a low, icy voice.

_[You have my partner. I want to know where he is!]_

"Je ne..."

_[I don't…]_

Natasha tightened her grip and the man's face started to turn red. "Look, you idiot, you better tell me where your boss is keeping my partner, the SHIELD agent you kidnapped or…"

The man didn't talk, turning redder by the second. With a vicious growl, Natasha snapped his neck. The guy fell dead on her feet but she really could care less. She was on to something and she would be damned if she didn't bring Clint home tonight.

Quietly, she climbed to the second story of the building and she literally froze when she heard him scream. Her eyes turned cold and her hands turned into fists. Walking down the hallway, armed men started to pop up from every corner. Idiots. She was the Black Widow. A half a dozen guys was no challenge to her.

Five minutes later and their dead bodies were dropping to the floor. She kicked the door opened and didn't even look to the direction they were holding Clint. The three guys that tried to take her down, ended up dead and finally, the boss, looked horrified.

"You should have never touched the man that I love," she hissed at him.

"The Black Widow loves?" The man joked in a thick French accent.

She tilted her head to the side. Reasons of why he took Clint be damned, she wanted this man dead. "I guess I talked too much," a wicked grin was set on her lips as the man fell back. "I'll have to kill you now."

He didn't even had the time to yell before his neck was broken.

With a sharp turn, Natasha looked over at Clint hanging from the ceiling by metal chains. His body – he was only wearing his uniform pants – was battered and bruised, he had blood everywhere mixed with sweat and she was pretty sure he could barely breathe. Rushing to his side, she cradled his face on her hands.

"Clint? Clint is me! Clint?"

Slowly, he opened tortured grey eyes and Natasha's eyes burned. "Ta-…"

"Ssh, don't say anything, you're safe now, I'm here," she nodded, matting their foreheads together. "I'm here and I'm not leaving you!"

Releasing his arms from the chains, she tried to hold him up with little success, Clint had little to no strength left and he was so much heavier and taller than her. She ended up with her butt on the floor and Clint on his knees. Reaching into her pocket, she retrieved her phone, hitting the #1 in the speed dial.

"_Natasha_?" Phil's worried voice answered.

"I have him. I got Clint," Natasha breathed, holding Clint's body to her. "But he's in bad shape and I can't take him out on my own. He needs medical!"

"_Calm down, where are you?_"

After giving Phil her coordinates, he promised her that the medical team from the French branch of SHIELD would be there in no time. Hanging up, she hugged Clint, tears streaming down her face.

"I got you," she whispered into his ear. "And I do…" she grabbed his face, gently, making him look at her. His eyes were unfocused but she knew he was listening. "I do love you, silly," she nodded, crying like a baby. "You didn't had to get yourself kidnapped just to make me confess."

Clint gave a sort of a smile before Natasha pulled his head to her chest, stroking his hair. "It's alright now, you're alright."

Natasha didn't know who she was convincing. Clint or her. For the first time, she was crying because of a man. It wasn't any man. It was the man she loved and that was a good enough reason for her to go rogue and to be a sappy schoolgirl.


	4. Chapter 4

**For the First Time**

**Summary:** A wide variety of firsts for Natasha Romanoff. Clintasha.

* * *

**IV – First Time She Felt Loved**

**April 2001**

Unfortunately for Natasha, her sexual life started at the tender age of twelve. The Red Room wanted their recruits ready for any kind of scenario. It was the ugliest pain she had ever felt. After that, all of her lovers were not nice, romantic, selfless or careful. Natasha dealt with dangerous and vicious man that could care less if she woke up sore, full of bruises or bleeding. The only good thing she could take out of that, is that she could kill them later and she could drag on the pain.

This time, however, it was a whole new experience. Like the first time she should have gotten if she had been a normal woman. Clint was passionate and he cared about her. He loved her. Their first time, it wasn't sex. It was making love – even if their bodies were sore from their previous fight. They didn't know what they fed the thugs in Budapest, but damn they were some hard work. His touch was soft, romantic. He didn't hurt her at all. It was not something she was used to. This was her first time being truly loved.

His kisses left her body on fire and his movements, slow and steady, helped her reach new peeks of pleasure she haven't before.

Natasha could swear to God, that by the third orgasm, she could hear the cliché fireworks and see them behind closed eyelids.

Lying together, tangled in each other, Clint had one strand of her ruby hair around his finger, and he was twirling it out of boredom while she simply listened to his heartbeat.

"Fury is going to fire our asses," she muttered and felt his body shake with laughter.

"We don't have to tell him what we do behind closed doors," Clint chuckled. "We can be professional and still have a relationship with each other."

"I know we can," Natasha smiled.

"And then, when Fury finds out, he will see that there is no need to break our partnership apart," Clint said releasing her hair, and choosing to run his fingers up and down her naked back.

"If he does…I swear to God he will lose his good eye and then I'll quit," Natasha huffed.

"I'm sure Fury knows better than to break his two best agents apart. He's not that stupid."

"Let's hope not, I would hate to have to tell Amanda that I killed her husband because of his own stupidity!"

Clint just laughed and kissed the top of her hair.


End file.
